


Call me

by puketrash



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puketrash/pseuds/puketrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very confused Matt meets a cocky Mello under strange circumstances.</p><p>tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple of months ago because i was bored and depressed by the incredibly large amount of sad mattmello fics i encountered on this site  
> and although i love reading things that leave me numb and dead inside... i live for crack. so here. have this mastertrash.
> 
> ps: i am sorry blondie

-Hello? 

Silence, then a soft intake of breath and a low voice answering- Matt.

-Who is it? How can I help you?

-It’s Mello- and after a short pause- I got your number from a toilet stall…

What the hell? Why would he write his name on the wall of a fucking toilet -of all places-? It’s not like he was that desperate for getting some. He was interrupted by the stranger’s voice at the other side of the line.

-Well. I am calling you from a public phone, so hurry up.

Hurry up? What was he supposed to answer to that? Who the hell did this guy think he was? Mello, that is. And what in the world was he expecting him to do now? Oh. Oh fuck, maybe it was his one and only ex-girlfriend after he told her… 

-What exactly did the message say? Wait, let me call you back- he reached to hang up but thought better of it at the last moment- don’t go!

He hung up and dialled up the number as quick as possible, trying to keep calm as the phone keep beeping for at least twenty more seconds until the other finally picked up. He was so relieved to hear that it was actually the same voice who answered.

-Well, it said something of the lines of “I love dick” plus a heart on the side, signed Matt.- He fumbled on the other side with something that sounded like candy wrapper and then added with a mouthful of something- yeah, that was it.

-Oh.

-Mmm… So tell me, do you? Because otherwise I am just wasting my time here.

Matt blushed. He hated it, even though he knew the other couldn’t see his freckles disappear with the redness of his skin. The tip of his nose felt warm and this Mello was really getting on his nerves with that goddamned way of talking. It was true, yes. And he was horny and hadn’t had a good fuck in months so far. Coming to terms with this new thing wasn’t the hard part, the hard part was that the only gay guys he found who seemed to like him or want to fuck him at least, were freaks. Freaks like this Mello guy! Who seemed to think it was okay to call some random number he found on a fucking stall, for god’s sake! 

-I do- he finally answered.- Which doesn’t mean I would actually meet up with some creep who calls me up with some nasty offer.

-I figured as much.

-Then what are you still doing here?- he spat back with annoyance.

-You asked me to stay, didn’t you? Also, I’m pretty sure you’d want to know where it is and clear up your honor.- Mello snorted and kept making weird sounds, as if he was licking some kind of candy. He tried to put a face to the -rather deep- voice and the image he had almost made him retch.

Well fuck. Of course he did. But it wasn’t as if he couldn’t figure it out by himself, right? Only a couple of hundreds of places where the infamous writing could be, considering how big this fucking city was. If in this city at all, he thought bitterly.

-Look, I’m kinda busy- the other said sounding bored, then added quickly- and I don’t wanna fuck your whiny ass anymore. 

-Hey man, what the fu-

-It was obviously a waste of time calling you, but I am feeling very compassionate today so I will tell you where it is. 

The guy then proceeded to give him some very specific address of where his number was written, except that he didn’t quite get the stall’s number before the other hung up without even bothering to say goodbye.

Well, that was it then. He grabbed his jacket, house and bike keys, put his goggles over his head and prepared to go erase that off the fucking wall and clean up his besmirched honor without even a second thought. 

Bad idea. When he arrived at the place it turned out to be a weird goth club with dubious reputation and he wondered briefly if he hadn’t been fucked in the ass by this asshole and tricked into a BDSM party, where he was gonna get fuck in he ass again, only this time for real.

He swallowed hard, trying to push the thoughts away as he made his way in with all the bravery he could muster. Or stupidity, who knows. He opened the door and walked in, without realising that the doorframe was a little too low for him and bumping his head really hard on it, he cursed under his breath and advanced two more steps before glancing around.

The place was deserted, even the entrance where the guard or ticket seller should be? What the fuck? He was getting more and more creeped out with every step he made. There was no sign for the toilets but he could basically smell them, this place smelled as rancid as it looked. When he arrived to the single men’s toilet, which reeked like quite the eau de toilette when he opened the door, he was surprised to find a feminine looking blond with the most ridiculous hairdo he had ever seen wearing a gas mask and… WRITING HIS NUMBER ALL OVER THE WALLS WITH LITTLE BADLY DRAWN DICKS AROUND IT.

He didn’t even flinch when he saw him. 

-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!- he almost cried, while looking incredulously around at the fucking paint job the other had done on the walls. He almost forgot about the stink until he had swallowed a mouthful of that flatulent air.

-Matt- the blond stood up flexing his fucking muscles as if to show off (seriously how could anyone have muscles being as skinny as this guy was) and staring directly at him through the glasses of his mask. The guy looked like a nutjob. 

-You…

-Didn’t see it coming? I’m disappointed.

See it coming? As if any normal person in this world would go out of their way to cover up the walls of a fucking goth club toilet with the number of a guy they didn’t even know. He wanted to hit the guy, but at the same time he knew this creep was probably stronger than him and had already planned their entire meeting ahead. How could he be so naive? Now he was gonna get ass fucked inside a place that was more likely radioactive by a guy who looked like he had come out a post-apocalyptic anime. 

-Why are you making that face?- he was smirking, the fucking bastard! Matt could bet his ass on it! (but he really didn’t want to think of his ass right now…)- I am not gonna rape you, if that’s what you are thinking. Christ, I didn’t even think you would come right away! 

-You mean you were gonna stay around this shithole until I showed up? 

-Yes. Look, let’s get out of here

-Why should I trust that you won’t do anything weird?- He scolded himself mentally for sounding like such a pussy, but he couldn’t be bothered anymore. 

There was a long silence and then the other brushed past him with loud thumps on the floor. He followed reluctantly, mostly because the smell was making his intestines rot. 

When he arrived to the entrance he saw Mello sitting on the front desk -if that crappy chair and wobbly table could be called like that- taking his gas mask off and taking a huge breath intake for what seemed like years. Matt was struck. The motherfucker was gorgeous! He had the darkest eyes he had ever seen, sharp and clever and maybe slightly annoyed. Matt couldn’t stop himself from staring at the other’s face, even as the other started looking as if he could start beating the crap out of him right this second. His nose was so pointy, Matt had a sudden urge to press it like a button and lips… Oh no. Just why did this guy have to turn out to be such a hottie? Matt himself felt shrink in front of the other. It’s not that he wasn’t good-looking, but he was rather on the scrawny side of the scale, his nose was rather long and covered in freckles -oh how he hated the fuckers-, his eyes were a dirty green that got lost in his brown fringe. Sometimes he had even been called a redhead, but he wanted to believe the copperish tinge of it was only the sun’s reflection that tricked people’s eyes into thinking that crap.

He felt UGLY. 

But this was no time to show this predator weakness. He needed a cigarette. Trying to control the trembling of his hand he reached out for his pack and pulled one out with his lips, lighting it up with a lighter he found on the counter.

-So you work here…- He started but then trailed off, not quite looking at Mello in the eyes. 

-Yeah. Bit boring, but sometimes I stumble upon cute guys’ numbers on the toilets and we fuck- He said, looking at his mouth with something resembling hunger in his expression. 

Was he flirting with him? Did he just call him a “cute guy”? What kind of person was he, all dressed in these leather costumes and the gas mask and shit, yet using the word cute to describe a guy whom he planned on having sex wi-- oh. Oh. Fuck, oh fuck, he was getting hard. Think of old socks, focus on the stench in the air, just don’t give him the satisfaction. 

-You are a fucking asshole.- He didn’t realise he had said it out loud, but the strangled sound of his own voice didn’t go unnoticed to the other, who just grinned mischievously. 

-I know. 

He decided that it didn’t matter how it had happened, if he was there he could at least try his luck with this guy. It’s not like you’re turned on by the little fucker and this is clouding your judgement. -Is this some kind of strategy that you normally use to get laid? You know, filling up stalls with their numbers, of a stinking toilet you will have to clean yourself anyway.

-No. Why? Is it working?

He didn’t answer. Instead he turned his head to the toilets and let out a blow of smoke.- You know where to find my number.- He said, turning to go, trying to look cool but failing in the process, because he was again too tall for the fucking door. 

He heard a laugh behind him and turned around, arching an eyebrow. Mello waved a hand at him and blew him a kiss. What a fucking creep.

Matt was in love.


End file.
